The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. Some people believe that aromatherapy and ornamental portion treatments may cleanse and invigorate their energy and magnetic fields and may create a tingly charging, refreshing, and calming sensation. Some people may like to travel with aromatherapy or body sprays containing ornamental portions in order to perform ornamental portion treatment when away from home.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, an aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that there are some currently available ornamental portion treated aromatherapy sprays that usually contain essential oils. Some of these sprays may only be ornamental portion “treated” and do not employ the use of real ornamental portions, which may be aesthetically pleasing. Furthermore, it is believed that the effectiveness of these sprays may dissipate over time. In current sprays that do comprise real ornamental portions, the ornamental portions are typically not sturdily mounted to prevent rolling. One may expect that when travelling with such items, the ornamental portions may bump into each other and the container, which may result in damage to the ornamental portions or may reduce the relaxation of the experience.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.